Slash vous avez dit Slash ?
by Isajackson
Summary: C'est juste un énorme délire ! quand deux acteurs se mettent à lire nos fics !


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et c'est bien dommage

**Disclaimer**** : Rien n'est à moi et c'est bien dommage !! mdr !!**

**Résumé**** : OS – Slash – Alors c'est un pairing un peu spécial, c'est un délire que j'ai eu avec ma puce Charlie !! lol !! Un Hewligan !! mdr**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bah voilà, donc en fait l'histoire ne se passe pas dans la série mais sur le tournage de celle-ci !! À ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, c'est rien qu'un gros délire !! mdr !! J'espère que ça te plaira ma puce !! Gros poutoux !! JTMMMMM GIGA FORT !!**

**Slash, vous avez dit slash ?**

Le tournage était sur le point de reprendre. Sur le plateau, les accessoiristes, les techniciens et les assistants s'affairaient à préparer une nouvelle scène tandis que dans un coin, assis sur une chaise et l'air vraiment très concentré, l'acteur Joe Flanigan révisait son texte. La scène qui allait être tournée devait se dérouler entre son personnage, John Sheppard et le personnage interprété par l'acteur David Hewlett, Rodney McKay.

Alors qu'il relisait son texte pour la troisième fois, le réalisateur s'approcha de lui.

- Joe ?

- Moui ? répondit l'acteur en levant la tête de ses feuilles.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Ouais ça devrait aller dit Joe en se levant. Mais où est David ? demanda t'il ensuite en regardant autour de lui.

- probablement encore dans sa caravane répondit le réalisateur

- je vais le chercher répliqua Joe en s'éloignant.

ooOoo

David Hewlett était assis sur un canapé, son portable sur les genoux. Il semblait complètement absorbé parce qu'il lisait sur l'écran. A tel point qu'il n'entendit pas frapper. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

- Hey tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer s'insurgea t'il en reconnaissant Joe qui venait d'entrer.

- mais j'ai frappé, tu n'as pas entendu c'est tout. Tu viens, je te signale qu'on attend plus que toi sur le plateau.

- oui j'arrive, je termine ce que je suis en train de lire.

- c'est quoi ? demanda l'américain en se penchant sur l'ordinateur

- oh rien de bien intéressant… c'est juste une histoire que j'ai trouvée sur le net et…

- ça parle de quoi ?

- de nous, enfin de nos personnages plutôt précisa le canadien en voyant l'air surpris de Joe.

- ah et qu'est ce qu'on fait dans cette histoire ?

- euh eh bien… tu devrais lire, tu comprendras mieux je pense

- ok mais là on a plus le temps David, je te rappelle qu'on est attendus

- oui je viens, on lira ça à la pause alors

- mouais si tu veux

David sourit et ferma son portable. Puis il suivit l'acteur américain. Ils avaient une scène à tourner.

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans la caravane de David. L'acteur canadien avait rallumé son portable et il venait d'ouvrir la page du site sur lequel se trouvait l'histoire qu'il avait commencé à lire un peu plus tôt.

- mm ? c'est quoi ce site ? demanda Joe qui s'était assis à côté du canadien et regardait l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

- c'est un site sur lequel les fans de séries télé postent les histoires qu'ils ont écrites.

- tu veux dire que ce sont des fans qui écrivent ces trucs ?

- oui et il y en a des pas mal en plus !

- ah bon ? Tu en as déjà lu avant ?

- oui mais je n'avais pas tellement approfondi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé des histoires très intéressantes.

- et McShep c'est quoi ? demanda Joe en désignant un mot sur l'écran

- c'est une contraction des noms de nos personnages en fait c'est le nom que les fans donnent à notre couple

- pardon ?

- oui enfin pour nos personnages…

- attends tu veux dire que dans ces histoires, on est ensemble toi et moi ?

- exactement

- je crois que je vais avoir peur de ce que je vais lire sourit Joe en se penchant d'avantage sur l'écran.

David sourit mais ne répondit rien. D'un clic, il ouvrit une histoire et les deux hommes commencèrent à lire. Au bout d'environ une heure, Joe senti une contracture remonter vers sa nuque et il porta la main à son cou en grimaçant. Ce qui n'échappa à David.

- ça va ? demanda t'il

- ouais c'est rien, c'est que ça fait un bon moment que je suis penché au dessus de toi et j'ai eu une sorte de crampe expliqua Joe en se massant la nuque.

- attends, tu veux que je te masse un peu ? ça te décontractera, proposa David

- euh tu es sûr ?

- mais oui pourquoi ? hey ! c'est en tout bien tout honneur hein ? ajouta t'il en se rendant compte que l'américain avait l'air gêné.

- oui bien sûr, ok alors vas y dit Joe en tournant le dos au canadien.

David posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'américain et commença à le masser doucement. Joe se sentait vraiment bien, le massage de David était parfait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi et brusquement Joe s'écarta de David.

- qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? lui demanda le canadien

- rien c'est juste que c'est bon maintenant…

- très bien fit David en haussant les épaules. Il retourna à son portable.

Joe, quand à lui, ne bougeait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il venait de se passer avec David le troublait un peu. Mais apparemment le canadien ne semblait pas être gêné, il continuait de faire défiler les pages sur son écran. L'américain pensa soudain que ce qu'il venait de se passer lui rappelait une histoire qu'ils venaient de lire. Dans la fic, c'était Rodney qui massait John et bien entendu ça se terminait pas de la même manière. Mais là il avait l'impression de ressentir ce que John avait éprouvé dans l'histoire. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était qu'une fiction mais il n'empêche qu'il était troublé et il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose.

- euh… David ? fit timidement Joe en se rapprochant de lui

- mm quoi ?

- tu ne te sens pas euh… bizarre ?

- non pas vraiment pourquoi ? demanda le canadien en se redressant et en fixant Joe.

- pour rien, laisse tomber, c'est le massage qui… enfin je… non c'est rien, oublie ce que je viens de te dire bafouilla Joe qui avait l'air complètement perdu

- j'ai peur de comprendre murmura David sans le quitter des yeux

- non c'est rien, j'aurai pas du lire tout ces trucs, ça me… commença l'américain avant de s'interrompre toujours aussi troublé

Sans un mot David se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Joe ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, mais il se laissa aller répondit au baiser.

- woaw souffla l'américain lorsque le canadien eut mis fin au baiser

- je confirme murmura David en s'écartant de lui.

- c'était pas mal mais pas aussi bien qu'avec une femme dit Joe en portant la main à ses lèvres.

- ouais c'est vrai acquiesça David.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et brusquement refondirent l'un sur l'autre. Joe plaqua David sur le petit canapé et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, prenant à peine le temps de respirer, comme si le temps leur était compté. Les mains de Joe glissèrent sur le ventre du canadien, puis plus bas, frôlant la ceinture de son pantalon. Le canadien gémit et arqua les reins pour faciliter la tâche à l'américain, qui venait de commencer à lui enlever son pantalon. Le vêtement glissa sur les cuisses du canadien qui s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Joe posa la main sur la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de David et de l'autre déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva en un temps record. Il alla rejoindre son congénère sur le sol. Puis il s'allongea sur David, pressant son érection brûlante sur la sienne. Les deux hommes gémirent à l'unisson, tout en ondulant des hanches simultanément. N'y tenant plus, Joe incita David à se retourner. D'un geste brusque, il lui retira son sous-vêtement et caressa lascivement ses fesses rondes. Puis, tout en déposant des baisers le long de son dos, il le pénétra d'un doigt qui fut suivi d'un deuxième. David cria et, lentement, Joe commença à bouger en lui, tirant, écartant afin de le préparer à le recevoir. Il su qu'il était lorsque le canadien se cambra brusquement en haletant. Il remplaça alors ses doigts par son pénis. Doucement, il amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens alors que David se tendait sous la pression et la douleur. Afin de l'aider à se détendre et surtout ressentir du plaisir, l'américain emprisonna son sexe tendu à l'extrême dans sa main et calqua son mouvement sur celui de ses hanches. Bientôt, pour David, la douleur se mua en un plaisir de plus en plus intense à mesure que les coups de rein de Joe se faisaient plus rapides. L'américain sentait des vagues de plaisir déferler en lui telles des ondes de choc électrique. Il se retira et le pénétra une dernière fois d'un puissant coup de rein tandis que David se contractait et se cambrait, atteignant ainsi l'orgasme ce qui provoqua celui de Joe qui poussa un cri rauque et explosa en lui. Epuisé il se laissa retomber sur le dos couvert de sueur du canadien. Puis il se retira et David se retourna pour se blottir contre lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

- je rectifie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure souffla Joe. C'était beaucoup mieux qu'avec une femme

- je confirme haleta David contre lui.

- on aura pas du lire ces trucs là sourit Joe en lui caressant les cheveux, ça donne des idées.

- ouais… soupira David en se redressant. Si nos fans nous voyaient, elles seraient ravies ajouta t'il en souriant.

- oh oui et je te parie qu'elles auraient déjà trouvé un nom à notre couple !

- ah oui ? fit Rodney en ramassant son caleçon

- oui le… Hewligan ! s'exclama Joe en enfilant son pantalon.

- ah oui ça sonne pas mal du tout en plus !

- ouais mais on va le garder pour nous

- très bonne idée. Et euh… on est pas un couple hein ? demanda David un peu gêné

- non t'en fait pas, ça sera un secret de tournage émit Joe d'un ton sentencieux. D'ailleurs à propos de tournage, on doit y aller on est attendus je crois ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

David acquiesça en souriant et termina de s'habiller rapidement. Il ramassa son portable qui avait glissé sur le tapis. Tiens ça me rappelle encore une fic ça songea t'il en le posant sur le canapé. Un canapé qu'il ne verrait plus jamais de la même façon à présent. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Ç'avait été une belle expérience et il se promit de la renouveler dès que cela lui serait possible. Joe se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Lui non plus ne regrettait rien et David su en un instant qu'il pensait la même chose que lui.

**FIN**

**Alors ma pupuce ça t'a plu ? j'ai enfin réussi à la finir !! xd !! j'espère que t'as aimé mon ti nange !! gros poutoux !! JTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GIGA MEGA SUPER FORT FORT FORT FORT MA BEST !!**

**Et vous ça vous a plu ? lol !! reviews ?**


End file.
